When He Awoke
by xdeathvulturex
Summary: The truth has been revealed. Now Shion constantly visits Satoshi who is in a coma state, hoping that he'd wake up. Her patience and hope got rewarded once again but things aren't always as perfect as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fic on this website, but definitely not the first idea hahaha! Do support and give suggestions okay :D**

**Note : This has been edited, but the plot will not change. Dedicated to Isae who helped me in this :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Satoshi<strong>

It was one year. One horrible year.

This poor girl had to wait for her love for one whole year, or maybe even for the rest of her life.

Waiting for him and reliving old memories of him were just minor parts of her immense PAIN. The worst thing was that she, no, nobody even knew if he was still alive.

He had disappeared one fine day, a day where she had thought everything to be supposedly fine even with the ruckus about the curse occurring again on the festival.

However that did not seemed to be the case- she realized it when every part of her took in the information of his sudden disappearance. She refused to accept it, even when his sister Satoko had calmed down after months of sobbing and searching for him for as far as she could go. The girl tried to move on like how the others did, but part of her still wished that he was somewhere, doing fine and that he would come back.

O foolish child, why haven't you been accepting reality? She supposedly heard a mature voice talking to her just before she went to bed on a cold winter night. She thought it was just her imagination, yet she felt she had the obligation to answer the question.

"I believe Satoshi-kun will come back," she murmured to herself, biting her lip in hopes that her brimming tears wouldn't fall to her cheeks. She blinked them away furiously, believing that she had to be strong. Her mentality somewhat became like Satoko, maybe through the times she had spent with her.

After carefully sealing her hopes in a corner of her cold heart and blanketing it with a warm exterior, she returned back to Hinamizawa during the June of Showa 58 and found Coach Irie almost being smashed into bits.

She found out everything- the plan to murder Rika and the village, and had the resolve to protect everyone; she wasn't going to lose anyone important to her again. More importantly, she had to keep her promise to Satoshi. She had been having weird dreams of herself brutally stabbing his dearest sister in a rage, blaming her for all the misfortunes of her big brother. She was constantly scared by that thought, afraid of losing control of her demon side. Sure, she had thought of resorting to such a thing before, but after being haunted with those dreams, she suppressed them and decided to take care of Satoko like her own sister.

It was then Irie's words that brought her shattered pieces of heart back together again.

At first, she didn't believe it. It had to be a dream. It couldn't be true. After all this time.

Her widened eyes stared right through the glass pane to the blond lying still in THE BED with machines beside it. The only other thing noticeable was the huge teddy bear at a corner.

"It...can't...be..." Her fingers clenched back into fists and she continued staring at the young teenager sleeping almost peacefully.

That was it. After one horrible, hope-shattering year of not having her first true love around, the only obstacle left now was just a mere eye opening from the boy.

She was absolutely relieved and glad that she had not given up hope, like what Hanyuu had said.

But the hardest part was to keep it a secret from Satoko. Satoko, being Satoshi's one and only friend, family and supporter, had been oblivious to everything related to Satoshi from then on. She would always turn away in sorrow whenever Keiichi mentioned his name by accident. She even felt frighteningly afraid when she saw him wielding her precious brother's bat, especially at the thought of Keiichi disappearing like him. She couldn't afford to lose another big brother figure.

Shion knew Satoko's pain, but her excitement, her joy, her love - she couldn't contain it all by herself. Sure, the other members must have sort of known, but it felt so wrong to keep Satoko in the dark.

Now, being about half a year after the events about Takano and Rika, Shion continued to watch over Satoshi in the underground BASEMENT of the clinic. She felt contented with this, yet part of her yearned for something more.

"Just open your eyes already," was what her new hope was now.

Normally, Sonozaki Shion would be having fun outdoors and joining in club activities with her Onee's friends. She was the type of girl who loved to have fun, just like her sister. She usually wouldn't want to be cooped up in a ghostly silent room alone.

But if it was for Satoshi, she was willing to do anything.

Again, for the fourth time this week, she looked at his facial features, observing every single part of them. His face looked worn out, just like when Oishi wanted him at the station back then. His BLOND HAIR seemed to get darker and that look surprisingly okay on him. Shion always thought light features will look nice on him because of his gentle personality but dark colours are now an option too.

She stayed quiet for a moment, listening to his breathing syncing with hers, together with the annoying beeping of the machines. She looked down at her lap where the BOOK 'Sleeping Beauty' sat. Her eyes darted back to his image again. It was a silence so peaceful, unlike those heir meetings she had attended on rare occasions.

"I guess it is childish for me to read such a story to you, huh?" Shion laughed softly to herself. The boy did not stif at such a comment.

She knew that she shouldn't even start crying when she stayed with him but sometimes, an irrestible urge came up in her, making her eyes fill with saltwater.

Shion gave a grim smile, a smile that tries to reject the idea of breaking, one that tries to cheer her up. Her hands shifted to his, interlocking her fingers with his limp fingers. He might not have been consciously awake now but his warmth was still transmitted, comforting her.

"Please..." she whispered in a dejected tone. "Wake up...won't you?" She bent over and her head lowered so that she was facing the ground, so that no one would ever see her indescribable expression.

She remained in the tranquil yet depressing silence for a while, knowing that she would have to leave this place soon and come back to see his sleeping face again the next day.

That was when a jerk in the bed jolted her awake.

The green-haired girl's head cocked up and found the boy's face scrunching up like he was in pain. She sat up immediately and stared at him in anticipation and fear. What was happening to him? Was this a SIGN of him waking up? Or the last reaction before he dies? Just what was he...?

She gripped onto his hand tightly as Satoshi shifted uncomfortably in THE BED. Even her wildly thumping heartbeat could be heard in this silent room. She waited for a few seconds and almost cried when red irises met her green.

He awoke.

Hojo Satoshi woke up after one and a half years.

* * *

><p><strong>[gaaah Satoshi-kun woke up i'm dying]<strong>

**Well that's kind of short, but more will come soon! Please review so I can make improvements/ have more ideas! Hope you continue to read this to the end! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Struggle**

* * *

><p>Shion watched in astonishment as the blond slowly opened his eyes, his empty red irises meeting her emeralds. Tears brimmed in her eyes, threatening to fall out. She was at loss for words – Satoshi had finally woken up.<p>

A rush of panic flowed into her mind. She couldn't be basking in this happiness and cry her eyes out at this moment. She needed help. Shion frantically searched for the nurse button but her mind told her to rush upstairs. Wiping away her tears, she tried to make her way out of the room as quick as possible, only to stumble over the chair. She stopped herself from hitting her face flat on the ground and mustered up all her strength to get to Irie as soon as possible.

She ran. Although it easily took less than a minute to get to the doctor's office, Shion felt as though she was running a marathon. A marathon that could change her entire life. She halted abruptly, stopping herself from hitting the wall when turning the corner to the stairs. She ran up the stairs, skipping steps that could make her tumble down dangerously. Yet she didn't care. It was all about Satoshi, Satoshi and Satoshi.

She slammed open the door, startling the doctor and the poor old lady in the room. She panted heavily as Irie stood up slowly in confusion. "Shion-san? What's wrong?" He asked. Judging by her expression, it was definitely about Satoshi. It was either his condition worsened, or that he...

No, it was impossible. He had already concluded that the teenager wouldn't wake up for at least another few more years. Irie looked to Shion and without a word, he ran out of his office.

The doctor reached the isolated room where the boy (should have) slept. His eyes widened as the sight of the blond blinking at the ceiling unfolded right before him. Irie took a few steps towards the bed, trying not to scare the boy. Shion arrived just then, panting even more heavily than before. She felt as though oxygen had been completely used up in her entire being.

"H-Hojo-kun?" Irie said softly in hesitation. He knew that if he immediately went to surround Satoshi with tools and questions, the poor boy would definitely freak out and be reduced in a comatose state again. The doctor shifted his hand to meet the boy's, trying to test out what his reaction would be. The boy stirred a little, shifting uncomfortably in the bed.

"S-Satoshi-kun...?" Shion's voice drew nearer but she stood a short distance behind Irie. She peered to look at her beloved, as though he was a newborn baby who needed a peaceful environment. Her eyes finally met his after watching him staring at the ceiling for a long time. At that very moment, struggling noises interrupted the tense atmosphere.

Irie immediately took a step back, before calling for help. Shion could only watch in horror as Satoshi began moving violently in bed, screaming out noises. Her mind finally processed and she realised that the boy was trying to get out from the binds on his limbs. Satoshi tried to wriggled his hands and legs out of the binds, but to no avail. He screamed once again, and Shion took in those horrible sounds into her ears. They seemed so hurtful, filled with pain and also...violent.

She could do nothing to soothe him. She knew that it would aggravate him even more. As nurses came in to try to calm the boy down, Irie went straight to find words that could calm him down while trying to examine him. Shion watched, feeling terrified. Not at the commotion, but at how her view of Satoshi was distorted.

_This isn't the Satoshi-kun I knew, he isn't violent like that!_ Her lips trembled and she clutched her chest. Yet another part of her chided her. _Can't you sympathize with him?! He is new to this world! HE IS SCARED!_ Her legs started shaking as the sight of Satoshi's empty eyes widening engulfed her mind. It was as though he was looking to her for help-no, he was looking at her with murderous intent.

Shion ran out, not able to watch for any longer. She ran to the stairs where she thought she couldn't hear the screams anymore, but the screams kept getting louder and louder. She dropped to her knees at last, giving peace to her trembling legs. She crouched low, covering her ears as the screams began clouding her mind. Satoshi's screams were everywhere, and hers as well.

"S-Satoshi-kun..wouldn't look at me like that!" She whispered to herself croakily as she remembered the meaning behind his glare. It was far different from the one he gave right before she bullied Satoko. It was on a whole new level, a level that she, somehow, could understand.

As all sorts of emotional memories came back to her mind, the tears she had been trying to control began falling endlessly. It was as though she had finally let out all the tears she tried to hide from the others. She usually gave an exhausted smile at the topic of Satoshi, claiming that she was fine and that she'd wait for him. _But why?_ she asked herself. Why wasn't she happy at all when this moment finally happened?

After what seemed like hours, Irie approached the worn-out Shion at the corner of the stairs. "Shion," His tone was a little worried. "He's alright now."

Shion jerked up, making her way towards the room. However, Irie stopped her, pulling her back to face him. She looked at him with a perplexed expression, before relaxing when he shook his head. "Why..?" She asked softly as Irie let go of her hand.

"He is in an unstable state," Irie explained seriously. "His world is still in Showa 57, after he killed his aunt. That's why he still thinks that we are out to get him."

Shion looked down, feeling terribly in despair. All this waiting and these glimmers of hope...was it all futile? She clenched her fists. No, her subconscious told her, Just get him used to this world, and all will progress well eventually.

"I talked to him," Irie continued. "The only things he said were 'Satoko' and 'bear'. Judging by his expression, he probably still thinks that she's still the same girl she was in Showa 57. So I explained the situation to him. He seemed confused though, so he's asleep now."

Shion's head shot up and she gaped at the doctor in fear. "Don't worry, he will wake up normally," Irie forced a smile. "But his Hinamizawa Syndrome Level is still wavering between 4 and 5 and it may get serious if anything aggravates him."

The green-headed girl bit her lip. "Meaning he'll go back to into a coma?" she said, earning a nod from the doctor. After a few moments of silence, she spoke up again. "Is it okay if I visit him now?"

"Yeah," Irie smiled at her before heading back up to his office. Shion parted ways with him, making her way slowly to the room. Her heart clenched in anticipation as she wait to see the figure of Satoshi again. _It's the same old sleeping guy again, nothing new,_ a part of her said.

She went into the room and sat beside him, like how she always did. She had the strong urge to stroke his hair, but suppressed it in case it woke him up and the whole struggling drama happened again.

Instead of the grim, exhausted smile had she gave ever since she found him, it was now a genuine sparkling smile that could melt the sleeping boy if he ever woke up to see it.

_He will_, she thought silently.

He wasn't the same still sleeping patient again. She knew that this was a new Satoshi, a new beginning, and a new life for him.

And she was going to help him pull through.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update! Blame school : (though it's the holidays now) This chapter is sure full of drama...well, review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Realization**

* * *

><p>Ever since that incident, the younger of the Sonozaki twins had been visiting Satoshi every single day without fail. Even if her shift ended late, she'd still visit the recovering boy and try to converse with him.<p>

"Satoshi-kun, are you feeling good?" Shion asked as she placed a bowl of fruits on the table. She approached the blond who was sitting upright on the bed, his expression still empty as always. Every once in a while, he would mutter some words which Shion didn't understand. His eyes were always fixed on the white blanket, occasionally shifting to look at the bear or Shion. The girl continued to be patient with him - she had to get him back to his usual self step by step.

She had not told anyone about the awakening of Satoshi. She didn't want them to get all hyped up and possibly spill it to Satoko by accident. Plus, she wanted this to be a surprise to them, especially his sister. However, keeping mum about such an important matter was a difficult task for her, as whenever she met up with the club, she'd always try not to crack a huge smile. She sometimes did though, on occasions when there was nothing funny happening. Rena and Mion would always wonder about her sudden outburst of grinning, but she waved it off by saying that she remembered an old joke.

She had made Irie keep mum about this right before he was about to phone Satoko. "I'll get Satoko to be your maid for a week," she had bribed him, which made him agree immediately.

After asking about his condition, Satoshi looked up at her, seemingly penetrating her with his empty stare. His mouth started to open and Shion's chest tightened in anticipation.

"...What year...?" The words were so soft, almost inaudible to the girl. Yet the room was too quiet which allowed her to hear perfectly.

Shion went over to his side and sat down. "Showa 58, but the year is ending soon," she smiled gently at the confused boy, speaking softly as if he was a child.

She was glad that the boy gradually opened up to her.

Satoshi stared at her for a moment before slowly turning to scan the room. "Where...am...I?" He muttered, confusion filling up his eyes.

"Irie's clinic," She answered him, trying to suppress the fluttering heart of hers. It had been so long since Satoshi held a conversation with her. Not that this was any proper conversation though, but it was enough for her.

"Why..?"

Shion's eyes widened a little, before turning away from him. She knew she shouldn't break the news of his syndrome to him, but she had to answer him. However, she could already picture the situation if she explained his condition. All the chaos would definitely ensue and she wasn't going to let that happen.

Before she could think of an answer to satisfy him, Satoshi suddenly clutched his blanket tightly and started to shift from his bed. "What?" He began, voice getting louder and louder. "I...I have been sleeping for over a year?!" Shion, feeling startled, tried to soothe him but got cut off by his raging words.

"Someone must have drugged me right? That's why they put me to sleep! They probably did cruel experiments to me!" He yelled, throwing his covers aside. He tried to move his legs to the edge of THE BED, but they wouldn't budge. "YOU!" He shouted at Shion, whose face was filled with fright. "YOU ARE ONE OF THEM RIGHT?!"

"W-What are-" Shion tried to talk but stopped midway when she noticed Satoshi's expression. It was filled with hurt and anger, and his eyes seemed to tell her something.

_I'm going to murder you_, she could almost hear him say it. She shuddered, trying to move back from him. However he grabbed a fork by the bowl of fruits and leaned forward. Satoshi raised the fork high and with murderous intent, he headed straight for Shion.

A gruesome sound could be heard and the poor girl was cowering in fear, expecting the pain to reach her, but it didn't come.

She opened her eyes and looked at the bloodied sight in front of her. A hand was stretched towards Satoshi, as if it was meant to protect her. The fork stuck upright in the hand and blood began flowing out. She stifled a scream and instead shouted, "Coach!"

Irie grunted as he pulled out the fork. "Coach! Are you okay?!" Shion looked at his bloodied hand and grimaced for a second. "The wound is surprisingly..deep.." He winced in pain as he moved his hand slightly. Shion shifted her attention to Satoshi, who was staring at them, wide-eyed. "Are you her accomplice too?!" He yelled as he tried to position himself in defense, but his body which hadn't moved for the past year stopped him from moving freely.

"Satoshi-kun, it's not what you think!" Shion protested and Irie tried to approach him to calm him down. "ALL OF YOU!" Satoshi yelled. "ALL OF YOU ARE LIARS!" He tried to push Irie away but to no avail, since he had not much physical strength. Tears start brimming at her eyes; this was too complicated for her to bear. She had no idea how to soothe the boy down and keep him calm.

_The thing is_, she thought sadly, _will he ever trust me again?_

Irie quickly treated his wound in a speed that professionals do, while at the same time keeping an eye on the blond so that he didn't attack Shion. Shion sat on the chair in a daze, staring at Satoshi while he was shouting at her. She couldn't take any words in...she was feeling scared. Scared that all her efforts would be wasted.

That is, until a word caught her attention.

"I KNEW IT! THE VILLAGE IS HEEDING THE SONOZAKIS' PLANS RIGHT?! TO KILL ME! THAT'S HOW THE SONOZAKI FAMILY WORKS, HUH?!"

_Sonozaki_.

She had had enough.

Shion slowly stood up, still staring at the boy. _It doesn't matter if he's a patient,_ her inner self told her. _So what if he has the Syndrome? After all you've done for him, he still hates your family. So what if he's the one you love? So what?_

She took a step forward and in a fit of rage, she slapped him.

It hurt. It definitely hurt Satoshi, but it hurt Shion ten times more.

Satoshi sat on the bed in silence, astounded at what had just happened. He looked up at Shion who was towering over him and tears started falling onto his bed.

"Who..." Her voice was shaky. "Who gives you the right to insult my family?!" Satoshi tried to protest angrily, only to be cut off by her. "The Sonozaki family did nothing wrong! Totally nothing! Stop assuming things! Are you even Satoshi-kun!?" Shion rambled on, slowly grabbing the boy by the collar. She didn't give a damn anymore. She didn't care anymore. Her hope had slowly faded away...drifting away like the cotton buds in the river.

"Shion-san-"Irie tried to stop her, only for her to ignore him.

"THE SATOSHI-KUN I KNEW WOULDN'T EVEN TRY TO HURT ANYONE, EVEN IF THEY WERE THE ONES BULLYING HIM!"

Satoshi stared at the girl in shock, taking the words she had just said deep into his mind. He blinked at Shion, who was wailing. Her hands slowly slipped away from the collar and she knelt down on the ground. Her arms covered her face as she wailed in the bed. As the blond looked at such a sight, his tired eyes slowly lit up a little.

Satoshi lifted his hand and Irie immediately took a step towards him, trying to watch the boy intently and stop him if he did anything violent to the defenseless girl. However, his hand landed softly onto the pile of soft green hair, stoking it gently. Irie watched in astonishment as Satoshi gave a disheartened expression at the girl while patting her on the head.

Never mind Irie's astonishment, Shion's emotions immediately jerked to shock rather than sadness. She slowly looked up at the boy, face full of tears. The stroking stopped, yet the warmth of his hand was still on her head and he looked at her blankly, though it had a tinge of tenderness in his eyes. Her body tingled as the sense of nostalgia went over her, and her eyes were filled with tears once more.

The last thing she remembered that day was hugging the boy and crying her eyes out as he stroked her head once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ; This is quite a fast update, heh. Review! :D**


End file.
